JuicexEclipse one-shot
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Juice as a play boy is alone with no love of his life. What happens when Eclipse choses him to show her a good time to make her into a woman? This story was a request I was gladly to do and note to Remy and Surge DON'T BE JEALOUS WERE JUST FRIENDS :) plz leave nice reviews.


_Juice's POV_

I sigh frowning sitting on the bar stool of Rouge's bar Club, all the other guys were busy in the sex hall with their ladies. I almost cried, for some reason no girl chose me, did I smell? Do I look goofy?I shook my head just thinking that no girl will never like me, and I took a huge swing at my shot of my whiskey. Here at the bar I worked as a "party boy" if you know what I mean. Just having a shot of being with a loving woman would make my life complete, but alas, it doesn't look like it'll happen. As I sigh I see a girl in some black jeans, white leather jacket and a red tank sit next to me. Her body was flawless to me seeing her red streaks, and her red red bangs, and her pretty streaked quills. Seeing the black and red splashed hedgie, I frown seeing how I would never get a chance with her. She orders a water and Rouge gives her one, she takes a sip of the beverage, then looks to me blushing. I blush back and look away, but she speaks. "E-Excuse me...do you...work here?" she asked. I look to her blushing and nods. She blushes redder as she takes my hand leading me to the sex hall, I blink twice as we go through the doors and she goes against the wall, handing a wad of money. "P-Please show me a good time!" she said clenching her eyes. I raised an eye brow eyeing her, she looked so innocent, what is she doing in a bar like this? My ears flattened feeling sorry for her, and I pushed the money to her chest, she opened her eyes, and looked to me in wonder awfully confused. "Keep the money, this is on the house." I said smiling sweetly and went to my knees unbuckling her pants. She nodded and put her money in her jacket pocket and she gasped embarrassed as her pants fell and I eyed her panties. They were so cute, they were white with multi-color plaid and two blue bows at the hem of each leg.

As I started to rub her she moaned, then I smirked, "My, my is someone wet already?" I asked in a devious tone, she blushed. "N-No~" she moaned. "But there's a wet stain on your panties, surely you are lying." I snickered and licked the wet spot which made her squeal in pleasure. I pulled down her panties tossing them aside and rubbing her bare pussy. "Wow your wetter then I thought." I chuckled a little blushing myself. The girl shivered and moaned, I smirked looking up to her, "What's your name sweet heart?" I asked. "I-I-I'm ah E-Eclipse oh~" she moaned. I smirked and chuckled, "I'm Juice." I said as I continued, making her groan. I started licking and suckling gently on her clit. "What a sweet little hard clit you have." I moaned. "D-Don't say that Juice i-it's embarrassing!" she whimpered, which made me stop completely. "W-Why you'd stop?" she whimpered. "Says the girl who made the first move on me, telling me to show her a good time, NOW your getting embarrassed and shy?" I smirked standing up, she gasped as I undid my pants. "A-Are we gonna?" "Oh you bet'cha baby, but only if your ok with honey." I smiled. She blushed, stepping up to me and kissed me on the lips, I kissed back blushing surprised at first, then she pulled back whispering, "Yes~" I took off my underwear too revealing my boner, she moaned looking to it and I rubbed my head on her lips. "Are you a virgin?" I asked grunting a bit hearing her moan. "Y-Yes." she whimpered. I smiled to her, "Do not worry my dear, I'll be gentle." I said and put it in by surprise making it painless. I waited till she was ready and bucked when she was. I got us in a laying down position as I was still screwing her, "Oh Juice your so big and hard, you feel so good in me!~" she moaned. "A-And I love your cute little tight pussy wrapped around me my dear!~" I moaned back.

Half an hour into our intercourse we were both feeling close, "E-Eclipse I'm getting close! I don't think I'll make it my dear!~" I moaned. She moaned back, "M-Me too!~ Please cum inside me!~" I went wide-eyed, "A-Are you sure?" I grunted. "Yes, please!~" It was too late anyway, we both came together and they clashed and we moaned. We both rested after out climaxes panting and we both got cleaned up. As I was still getting dressed I felt something thrown at me, it was the wad of cash Eclipse tried to give me earlier. As I was about to protest she was already out the door, I sighed frowning again, but blinked seeing a note attached in the rubber band. The note stated: _Thank you for making me a woman Juice, maybe I'll talk to you again sometime? ;) ~ 3_ I almost melted, a girl actually liked me. I smiled as I finished getting dressed, and went on the rest of the night.

_3 months later~_

I frowns in depression, Eclipse never came back to the bar, nor called, then while at home I hear my phone ring. I pick it up thinking its one of my friends, but the caller ID says its from a unknown caller. I pick it up raising an eye brow, "Hello?" "Hey, its Eclipse." she said sounding rough on the other line. "Oh hey Eclipse I missed you. Why haven't you called me?" I asked. "O-Oh no apparent reason, just been really busy and I've been meaning to call you." she said clearing her voice. "Honey are you ok?" I asked kinda worried. "W-Well..." I frowned waiting for her to finish her answer, but heard her break down crying. "Sweet heart please tell me what's wrong." I begged. "I'm...I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. I froze, I kinda saw this coming that night when she begged me to cum in her, she continued to speak, "I-I didn't call you thinking you'd never wanna talk to me again once you found out." she sniffed. I smiled, "Sweet heart I will never leave you, I'm actually happy to hear this, I've always wanted kids." I said happily. "R-Really?" she asked. "Yes, tell me your address and I'll be over in a jiffy." I assured.

_2 hours later~_

I was at Eclipse's house comforting her, she was going to keep the baby anyway if I wanted it or not, which I DO! I hugged her kissing her cheek, loving that it made her smile. She soon fell asleep in my arms and I sighed taking it all in...I'm gonna be a father...

_6 months later~_

I was in the hospital with my wife, and yes I did say WIFE, as she was going in to labor, the doctor was at the low end of the bed telling Eclipse to push, it pained me to see her in such pain, but I held her hand and helped her breathe being supportive. Soon I heard crying and my mouth gapped into a smile seeing it was our child, the nurse cleaned out daughter up and handed her to me. I smiled, she was so beautiful like her mother. Eclipse was panting and very tired from bearing our daughter, but I let her see her. "Oh...she looks like you." she panted. "She may does, but she has her mother's beauty, and eyes." I smiled. "I love you Juice." "I love you too my love." "What should we name her?" I asked. "Mmm...how about...Janae?" Eclipse suggested. I smiled, "Perfect."

_A week later~_

Eclipse and Janae were healthy enough to go home and we were as happy as we could be. When we got home Eclipse was very tired not being able to get any rest in the hospital. I agreed to take care of Janae by myself as she slept and sat on the couch as she was in the bed room. I looked down to Janae who only made baby noises and sucked on her thumb. I smiled cuddling her, she was so cute and small. I kissed her forehead and she squealed in delight. I chuckled, "Oh so you like daddy's kisses eh?" I gave her a raspberry on her baby blimped tummy and she squealed again in delight. I smiled but the cringed to a really ripe smell. "Now I see why REALLY you were laughing...ok changing time for a certain young lady." I said smiling to her carrying her upstairs and into her room putting her on the changing table. I changed her and sniffed her, "Ahhh fresh as a daisy." I stated smiling. "Hello you two." Eclipse said walking in and kissed both our noses. I smiled, now I had two girls that are in my life.

The End.


End file.
